


Your Eyes/Your Eyes, Too Duology (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV James T. Kirk, POV Spock (Star Trek), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original versions of these poems were printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzineCharisma 1 (1987), which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	Your Eyes/Your Eyes, Too Duology (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original versions of these poems were printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine _Charisma 1 (1987)_ , which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Charisma_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

**Your Eyes (Kirk POV)**

Your eyes took me by surprise.  
I expected them to be cold  
and distant as the stars.

Oh, the stars were in them, all right,  
but they were the stars  
that light the night skies  
that lovers walk beneath,  
the stars that children wish upon  
on worlds without number.  
They were the stars, my love,  
that drew me outward  
into the beckoning expanse of space  
and made me feel at home there.

 

**Your Eyes, Too (Spock POV)**

Your eyes, too, took me by surprise.  
I expected them to be warm and unveiled  
as only Human eyes can be.

But I also expected them to perceive  
the alien in me,  
the differences between us,  
as do most Humans I have met.  
Instead, they saw _me,_  
accepting what I am  
without reservation,  
without hesitation,  
showing me, in their hazel depths,  
what true belonging means.


End file.
